From A Time No Longer
by ploytoid
Summary: What if? Those appear a lot in life. Well what if Naruto was sent back in time during his fight with Kaguya? what if he was given a second chance that the Gods and Goddess themselves didn't even know about? Yup, just Like Naruto throw a wrench into the plans of the divines, and fortunately for him, they can't do anything about it, they can only try to learn how it happened.
1. From the Future

**Hey all, on short notice, Secrets of a fox is being out on Hiatus because of some kinks I have to fix. So in the meantime, I decided to rewrite this one. Completely from scratch, which is why I deleted chapters two and Three. Anyways enjoy and be on the lookout because I also have an idea for a Harry Potter fic. **

**Anyways enjoy, **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, wish I did though**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura merely growled at the impudent children in front of her. They thought she was evil? That the chakra they were using didn't belong to HER? She glowered ay the thought. And her precious Zetsu was whispering everything she needed to hear. Destroy the opposition. Peace failed in times before. Her chakra is required to be whole again.

Only four Shinobi had resisted the illusion world of Tuski no Me. A pink-haired girl whose only contribution to the fight was her relatively strong ability with healing, a grey-haired man whose eyes reminded her of her son Hagoromo, they were of little consequence. No, it was the other two she was worried about the most.

They were both direct descendants of her Son's sons, or at least that's what she thought. One had the same eye as she had, purple, ringed, and full of power. But it was recently awakened, and he was still grasping at its full potential. The other was a blonde-haired boy, whose life strength was the strongest of any she had felt since her resurrection. His combined life force with some form of connection to the nature around him made him truly dangerous.

But worst of all, they were the one's Hagaoromo had shown the seal jutsu to. The ones who had the best chance of resealing her. Worst still, they seemed confident enough to pull it off. Not even her pulling them to different dimensions was enough to stop them. At one point, she thought she would be victorious when she was able to corner them in the gravity world, but the blasted silver-haired man and his black-haired accomplice had protected the two troublesome ones, at the cost of the black-haired man's life.

That should have stopped them, making them see that it was futile to kill her. Not very useful as it only served to moralize them against her. She was deciding what to do when Zetsu had been captured by the blondes chakra rods. He screamed for her, how dare they hurt her children.

She saw an opening when they thought she was cornered—two at her side and one from the top, no doubt to prevent her from flying up. But flying up was not the only she could do. She calmed her breathing and waited at the very last moment. The grey-haired one had used some kind of full-body armor type jutsu, which exhausted him, so he was down for right now. All she had to was separate the two boys.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his team, incredibly proud of them, even if he felt like he didn't deserve to. Team seven had always been the cursed team. It was doomed from the start. First brought forth by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju in the first ninja war, then led by Hinzuren Sarutboi, Sandaime Hokage, in the second, then led by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaxe, in the third Ninja war. It was now being led by him Kakashi Hatake, not a Hokage, for the Fourth Great Ninja War.

After he retired from being an Anbu, he could never pass a team. As his failure to save his teammate because of his lack of teamwork, any team he would pass would need to show a certain level of cooperation. He failed six teams before this one, ironically the seventh team for Team Seven and the only to pass. And he finally felt proud of them. How he wished he could have fought against the council and their decision to cast Naruto and Sakura to the side, forcing him to train Sasuke Uchiha, he fled the village. Determined to fix his mistake Kakasi sought to teach his other teammates finally. But he was too late, as his other two pupils were learning from the other two Sannin.

It looked like Team Seven was destined for greatness again, but he would not be apart of it. And now they were reunited, as Sasuke found reason enough to help in the war as he declared he would become the Hokage and fix the hatred left by his clan.

He chuckled to himself as he realized the kids he saw four years ago were kids no longer, and he couldn't feel prouder. Soon another voice chuckled with him, and when he looked over, he saw nothing.

'Wait'

Wasn't there supposed to be a black mass attached to the black chakra pole? He frantically looked around the battlefield as he saw his students closing in on Kaguya and saw her smirk. The plan was going well; they couldn't fail now. But fate had other plans.

Suddenly Sakura was tackled, mid-air, rushing towards the ground of whatever dimension they were in. The white Goddess flew up quickly making Naruto and Sasuke dodge around each other and as they started to fall towards the ground, a black portal opened and swallowed each of them.

Kakashi quickly got up and ran to Sakura, Sasuke was the only one who could move through the dimensions right now, as his Double Mangekyo was too weak and needed to save some chakra.

"Sakura! Speak to me" He shouted he watched the pink hair girl batter the black mass away. She seemed to be doing fine at least.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" She asked, healing the small bruise on her arm.

"Portals swallowed them, I think I saw Kayguya hurt Naruto as he went through his but I'm not sure. But get ready, looks like the princess is getting for round three," he said taking a stance.

Sakura nodded as she tightened her gloves. Kaguya smirked again as she flew, faster than Sakura could react. She threw her clawed hand out, ready to rip through the foolish girl and reclaim her chakra. But Kakashi had other plans as he quickly brought Sakura out of the way and swung at her with a lighting covered hand.

But Kaguya grinned, as he unknowingly set himself up. Kakashi cursed as he missed the woman and turned to get a better angle, it was only thanks to his Sharingan that he saw a speeding projectile come his way. Turning, almost too late, he dipped out of the way to prepare his counter-attack when he heard a scream. He realized it his mistake.

Right behind him, he could see Sakura wide-eyed and open-mouthed as the **Ash Spike** hit her straight in her ribs, not having enough time to orientate herself after Kakashi threw her. She could already feel her body crumbling. "Look...ou" was all she could say as the life left her eyes before it faded away.

Kakashi cursed himself as he looked at Sakura, then ninja 101 seemed to pop into his mind, never turn your back on a willing enemy. He felt something impact his body a white tip poked out of his chest, not even dripping with blood.

"Obito...Rin...I'm sorry.'' he said as his body started to crumble as well.

"**Two down mother. The Uchiha first. We need to stop him from finding his blonde friend."** Zetsu urged. Kaguya agreed

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke cursed as he was in the lave dimension. He hated taking soldier pills, the side effects very distasteful in his mind. But he had taken one nonetheless. He needed the extra chakra to find Naruto. He could lock on to that idiot no matter where he was.

He had just hoped that Sakura and Kakashi could survive long enough for them to make it back. After straining for a moment he was surprised at how easy was to find a lock on Naruto. But that wasn't the hard part. The hard part would be opening his own portal. Something that would drain his regained chakra but fighting alone right now was not an option.

He started the process when he felt something behind him. He recognized it as the anchor Kaguya was using to shift herself to other dimensions. He tried to speed the process but grimaced when he realized the truth. He was efficient with this to do anything other than try.

At this rate, he knew he didn't stand a chance, but his Pride didn't allow him to run. He simply turned when he felt Kaguya enter. "If I can't kill you then I guess I have to kill you," he said, his Rinne-Sharingan glowing.

"A sheep who aspires to be a wolf. How amusing. If not for the threat you possed I might entertain the idea of letting you try." Kaguya said.

"I am no wolf. I am Uchiha, birds of prey, and the pride of the Shinobi world. Feel the might of the Uchiha clan. **Amaterasu: Inferno Control"** he said pointing his sword at the woman.

An explosion of black flames streaked towards the woman who scoffed and held up her hand, ready to absorb the flames. Deadly the flames were but they were still made of chakra. In that instant, Sasuke ran forward. His hand glowed in grey lighting ready to pierce the woman.

'Flame or lighting, which one will you let hit you. With that puppet on your other hand you can't be callous about exposing him, or else you risk injury to him' Sasuke thought to himself.

Kaguya though seemed annoyed and helped her other hand up to stop him. Sasuke saw, too late, that Zetsu was not there. The flames died down almost as spontaneously as they had appeared as Sasuke was caught by the stronger woman.

"I finally caught you little one. Join your friends in the other world as you find peace. We are one again."

Sasuke gritted his teeth already moving for his counterattack. Until he realized he couldn't his body was totally unmoving. A black face appeared on his shoulder with a wide grin.

"**One more mother."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grunted in pain as he landed in a frozen world. Right before being pushed into a portal Kaguya had managed to hit him with something. His stomach was bleeding and it wasn't healing.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?'

"**I don't know. Whatever she hit you with is coated in a large amount of chakra. Very potent chakra. It's acting as a type of poison." ** the fox growled back

"Hurry, Sasuke is going to find us soon and we need to be ready," Naruto said looking around. They hadn't spent much time here when he was here last, so he was finally getting a good look at the place.

It was literally just frozen wasteland. Harsh winds and ice. He grinned when sensed the familiar feeling of Sasukes Rinne-Sharingan. Said grin turned into horror when he appeared.

Sasuke was in Kaguya's hands, being held in place by Zetsu. Worst still was Naruto could feel the life being drained out of his friend. Despite the pain, he jumped and rushed towards the madwoman, **Rasengan** in hand.

But the pain in his stomach caused him to falter. Two steps off the ground and he fell. The wound in his stomach was still ever-present. "Kurama?!"

"**That's weird. And not supposed to be here" **

'Kurama, what are you talking about?" Naruto shouted, trying to sit up.

Kaguya schooled her face as she approached slowly. "Now with you out of the way, I can finally save the world."

"From what? You're the biggest threat. Why would you need to save it?" Naruto asked trying to buy time.

"From Otsutsuki Clan. Anywho know the old text think Hagoromo sealed me and made the moon. But that isn't true. The moon has always existed. When Hagoromo sealed me he made me into a meteor and I constantly orbited the moon. But my clan lives there, trapped." She said looking up in the sky thinking.

"I trapped them there when I came to earth. They are bloodthirsty animals who seek to destroy everything. I came to earth in hopes of building an army to stop them. When I ate the sacred fruit I finally had power but it wasn't enough. So I let myself become pregnant with two sons. They inherited my powers. But that's enough talk"

'Kurama Kinda need your help here!' the blond inwardly shouted.

The Kyuubi didn't answer. Naruto grimaced as Kaguya pick Naruto and swiftly threw her hand through his body. A feeling of victory washed over her before something strange happened. A seal on the top of Naruto's head started to shine.

"**I can't stop it! Naruto!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man sighed for as strong as this illusion was, who knew it was just that. But he couldn't leave. This was everything he wanted. His friends and family that were killed by the Kyuubi were alive, the Yondaime was never killed, and he was captain of his Anbu Guard.

He sighed heavily as he sat in a house that wasn't supposed to exist. That's when a woman with Black hair and purple eyes came into the room. The love of his life, who was killed on a mission gone wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Suddenly a seal lit upon his palm. "So the **Mō jikanganai Fuin (Seal of a Time No Longer) **was activated. Dammit"

"What's that? The woman asked in curiosity

"It's nothing you need to worry about. But this is where we part ways. I have to follow Naruto back"

The woman just quirked an eyebrow. "If you go you may never see me again."

"Then I guess I just need to make sure you don't get killed again then, don't I? A shinobi's work is never over after all." the man said as the seal started to glow brighter and his body started to disappear.

"You know, if there really is a higher deity I don't think they would appreciate Time being messed with like this," she said a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Probably, but I can't stop it now. Besides, I don't even know if my seal will work. I'm not exactly a master at it."

Shin no Kami, or better know as the Shinigami, groaned in his office. Sorting the dead was tiresome work for all eternity. But the worst part was the boredom. He just wished something would happen.

As if Kami herself was listening, the outside world around him started to flash and shake. The sky above him cracked and shattered before fixing itself. The souls moved on as if nothing strange was happening. But the demons around Maki were wide-eyed and frozen in fear.

Shin growled as he teleported into another room. It was pearly white and full of plant life and animals. In the center of the room, a woman in a white gown was looking into a golden orb. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"**What in the name of the Elder Eight is going on here?" **The man asked, a scythe in hand.

"**I do not know. The Time Barrier was shattered. Someone is moving through time. Until the Slipstream fixes itself. I can't do anything without risking the entire Stream." **the woman said, a small hint of worry in her voice.

"**I thought Humans couldn't break it. Not even those Damn Otsutsuki could break it." **Shin said in wonder. Hd had not been apart of the creation of humans, but he knew enough. Enough to know that this should have been impossible.

"**It shouldn't be, it was meant to make sure all life evolved forward, but I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about how far they are going back and the stress this will cause for the Gate." **

"**The Gate won't be a problem, not as long as I can scare away the souls. But who could have done this?"**

"**I think I can tell you, Shin-sama, Kami-sama," **A voice said behind them.

Turning around they saw a 9 tailed Fox with a human torso stood behind them. He did not look happy and neither did the older man that stood with him. Wearing white robes with small horns on his head, his rippled colored eyes glowed with anger and curiosity.. "**Hagoromo? Kurama no Kitsune, What are you doing here?!"**

The fact Kami was surprised threw Kurama for a loop., "**This isn't apart of your plan M'lady?" **

"**No, no it is not Kurama, why are you here? And if you are here Where is Naruto?" **Kami.

"**Don't tell me. That boy is the cause of this?!" **Shin said.

"**Not the boy I suspect," **Hagoromo said. "**A third party I believe."**

"**Kurama, explain what's happening," **Kami said.

"**We were fighting Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Old Man's mother. Things were going well. But in one swift moment, the tides turned against us. I have no idea what happened to the rest, but when Kaguya came after Naruto I noticed something in the seal." **

"**Wait, your seal? Someone added something to that accursed Uzumaki creation?" **Shin snapped.

"**I guess. When Kaguya actually injured Naruto, fatally this addition started to glow and activate. It glowed so brightly I couldn't see anything. When the glow died down I was here." **Kurama said.

The two deities cursed. Unlike Mortal inclination, the two were not Omnipresent or all-knowing. "**So, someone sent Naruto Uzumaki in the past. Probably by undoing the seal and using your chakra as a springboard to tear the Time Barrier and sent Naruto through it." **Kami muttered. "**They don't even know the damage they caused." **

"**M'lady?" **

"**The Time Barrier was never meant to be broken. I highly doubt the future that you are from is in one piece."**

"**So I can't go back.?" ** Kurama asked.

Shin shook his head. "**No, in essence, you died. Technically anyway, and because of that, I can't let you go back. Not now."**

"**So how far did Naruto actually go?" **Hagoromo inclined.

Kami went back to her golden orb and was silent for several moments. "**9 years. He's an eight-year-old again. Shin go grab one of your spies. We cannot intervene by the Eldean Decree but we can stop this from happening again. I need to damage control with the other Universe, no doubt they felt that disturbance. Hagoromo please stand by, I might need an extra hand."**

"**What about me?" **the fox asked in a small voice.

"**I do not know yet. But I have an idea. I will get back to you shortly."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shin nodded his head as he disappeared. Kami sighed. Why did her brother ask for entertainment? It never ended well.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. 'Dammit, what happened. Kurama?' he waited for several seconds but the Bijuu didn't answer him. He furrowed his eyebrows before he decided to look around him. 'I haven't been in this room for years'

He jumped out of bed and laned on the floor, noting that he was smaller than what he thought he was supposed to be. He ignored it for now heading to the bathroom. This needed to be investigated but nature's call came first.

He sighed as he did business, mind running thirty miles a minute. 'What happened to Kaguya? Is this an illusion? Kurama where are you? What happened to dad? Kurama!'

He growled at being ignored but then finally caught a glimpse in his mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'Calm down Naruo, there's a perfectly good reason you're in your eight-year-old body. Maybe Kaguya sent you back in time.' Naruto snickered at his joke, but then a small part of his mind talked back, 'But what if she did.'

Naruto jerked at that. Outside of a genjutsu, he couldn't think of a reason for why he was eight again. He decided he needed to talk to Kurama. If he wouldn't talk to Naruto, then Naruto would force his way inside the seal. Nodding to himself he decided he was going to meditate before he heard a knock on his door.

Grumbling to himself he approached the door, on instinct try to sense who was on the door before realizing he couldn't. 'Got to work on that'

He froze when the door opened, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. On the other side was Hinzuren Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, who should be dead. "Are you okay Naruto-Kun? I heard you scream." the old man said, worry evident in his voice. "Worried about the genin exam? I know you're a bit younger than the rest of your class, but I'm sure you can do it"

Naruto's face evened as he controlled his emotions. If he was in the past then he needed to get his head straight before he started to tell other people. 'So this is the first time I'm taking the genin exam.'

"I'm fine Jiji, just a bad dream." He said opening the door to let the older man in.

"Care to share? Or is it embarrassing?" Hinzuren asked

"I was in a war," Naruto said, surprising the Sandaime. "I was older, with friends I didn't recognize. Fighting against someone. But it was weird, it was like all five of the great nations were working together to beat this person and an army of _things_"

"Well, when people are sufficiently threatened you would be surprised at the lengths they would go to survive. But that is surprising, all five nations working together. Such a thing hasn't happened since the birth of the five nations. Moving on, ready for the exams?"

Naruto was about to respond when he paused to think. He had just turned nine, making him three years younger than the graduating class. It meant he was two years ahead of team 10. Three years ahead of the class he was supposed to graduate with. "I am a bit young, aren't I? My class is exactly happy that someone three years their age is graduating with them"

"Well if you must know Naruto-kun, graduating early isn't uncommon. There was an Anbu who made chunnin at chunnin at age eight and jonin at age nine, at age twelve he joined the Anbu. You just have to prove yourself." Naruto furrowed his eyebrow.

If he remembered right, Kakashi would have been let go from his Anbu post two years ago, this year was the third or fourth team he would take on. "Of course. I'm just worried about one of the jutsu we have to perform."

Sarutobi chuckled as he took out his pipe. "Well it's not good for the Hokage to show favoritism Naruto-Kun, but maybe I can help you, just this once. What seems to be the problem."

"It's the Bunshin jutsu, it seems no matter how controlled I mold my chakra I just can't seem to do it right. Though, I think I have a solution. I just don't know if it will be allowed." Naruto said, his inner prankster working as he thought of a good prank.

"Oh, and what Solution is that?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto put a show of concentration on his face as he crossed his fingers. Five clones puffed into existence. The 3rd Hokage jumped to his feet in shock. 'Silently executed, and there are five of them?! How does he know that kinjutsu?'

"I know they aren't illusions and I don't know what the name of the jutsu is but it makes solid copies of me," Naruto said proudly.

"You don't know the name?" the older man asked looking around the clones, surprised to see that if he didn't already know, he wouldn't know which one would be the real one. "For reference, this is called **Kage Bunshin,** a B rank Kinjutsu. Most people can't use this jutsu because of the insane chakra cost. How did you learn this?"

Inside his mind, Naruto smirked, on the outside, he put on his innocent face. "I saw a silver-haired ninja using this jutsu to spar with himself. But I didn't hear the name. I just saw him use the hand sign.

'Dammit, Kakashi. But this is a surprise. There's no telling how long Naruto trained to use the **Kage Bunshin**. And to only know the one hand sign? He's a genius.' he cleared his throat, "Naruto I see no reason why you can't use this. I will talk to Iruka later to inform him. Good luck tomorrow Naruto. I have to go back to work now. I believe in you" He said as he got up to leave, his head full of thoughts.

"Hey, Jiji? When I graduate can you tell me about my parents?" Naruto asked causing Sarutbo to freeze. The old man smiled as he placed his hat back on his head.

"If you graduate Naruto, I will tell you what I can," He said, closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighed, 'Is this a genjutsu? The same one Obito and Madara wanted to cast? I thought Sasuke's Susann'o protected us? Kurama? Oh right not talking to me' Naruto dropped on his bed, reaching inside the **Shiki Fuin**

Opening his eyes he nodded as he saw the familiar sewers but frowned when he didn't appear in front of the seal. A thought crossed Naruto's mind but he threw it aside for now. He felt the Killing Intent in the air and followed it.

It didn't take long, he saw the seal and the golden gate, as strong as ever. He tried to peer behind the bars but only saw blackness. That was until red-eyes and a mouth full of teeth appeared in the darkness.

"**So my jailor finally deems fit to see me, after six years of silence. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" **the fox growled blasting his KI at Naruto. Naruto ignored it, his battle-hardened mind not fazed.

He frowned as his body slightly quivered at it. He really needed to start training. The previous thought entered his mind as he thought of something, a sure-fire way to determine if he was in the Tsuki no Mei genjutsu. If this was his dream world then he would want his partner here. "Kurama"

In an instant, the fox howled in anger, the seal flashing to life as it contained the rage of the Kyuubi. "**How do you know that name! WORM! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"**

Naruto nodded his head as he quickly decided to leave, his purpose done. In the real world, he blinked and sighed again, throwing himself down on his bed. "So I really am in the past. Or Kaguya has a twisted sense for genjutsu. But how did I get here? Ugh, I need ramen."

He jumped again and got dressed. Ichiraku sounded good right about now, especially since he needed to clear his head. 'Or better to say I need to organize it.'He got his jumpsuit on, and with a quick hurry made his way down the street. He grimaced as he caught sight of the hate-filled glares. He forgot about this. He was a hero after Pain's attack. He shook his head, determined to not let it bother him.

He was surprised when he was left unbothered, the people deciding to only glare at him instead of doing anything. He smiled when he came up

to the small restaurant. "Ah, my favorite customer. Go ahead and take a seat, first three are on the house." the old man said

Ayame smiled as Naruto entered. "One miso and two pork, right Naruto-Kun?" She asked. Naruto nodded as he sat down.

"Make that two Miso please," A voice said, sitting beside Naruto. The blonde blinked as Iruka sat next to him.

"Iruka-sensei?" He asked

The chunnin blinked as he saw who he was sitting beside. "Naruto? I didn't realize you ate here''

Naruto went to respond when memories suddenly hit, memories of Iruka giving Naruto a lecture, giving Naruto tips in his training, and other helpful things. Stuff that Didn't happen the first time around. "Of course, old man Ichiraku is the best place to eat," Naruto said with a smile, inwardly confused at what had just happened.

"Well, are you prepared for the test tomorrow? Being younger than the rest of your class must be daunting." Iruka asked

"Well, it certainly is challenging. I mean, the academy hasn't had an early graduate in what? 10? 11 years? Since the end of the last war for

certain." Naruto said as a bowl was placed in front of him.

Iruka blinked. "Good memory Naruto, the last early graduate we had was Itachi Uchiha. Boy was a genius."

Naruto once again furrowed his brow, trying to think about the massacre. 'No, it hasn't happened yet. Sasuke just entered the academy. It was near the end of the first year that Itachi went rouge.'

"Naruto are you listening?" Iruka said snapping his fingers. Naruto blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei got caught up thinking about the exam tomorrow." The blonde apologized as he quickly wolfed down his bowls. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go train. Need to squeeze it in before I get assigned a team."

Iruka smiled and waved. Then froze as two thoughts crossed his mind.

'Since when is Naruto polite.'

'That bastard left me with his bill'

"NARUTOOOOO"

Naruto snickered as he ran to a training field, hearing the shout in the distance. pulling into the field he looked around before making close to 100 hundred clones. "Okay, 50 of you get to work on chakra control. I want my secret weapon soon. The rest of you get to work on the taijutsu we've been working on." Naruto ordered as he sat against a tree meditating.

Once again in his mindscape, he quickly made his way to the Kyuubi, he glared upon sight of him. "Look I know your pissed, shut the hell up and I might answer some questions."

Out of everything Naruto was expecting, it was not for the Kyuubi to start laughing. "**Oh, that's precious. He thinks he can order me**

**around. If not for this blasted seal I would have torn you to shreds you brat."**

"Good, you stopped shouting that's a start," Naruto said sitting right in front of the gate. To Kurama's surprise, and begrudging respect, the blonde boy didn't even flinch when he slammed a clawed hand in front of him, mere centimeters away from his face.

"**Let's start with how you know my name first."**

"I don't know, you might not believe me." Naruto said.

"**Please, I have been alive longer than the forest around you boy. Go ahead, try me"** Kurama challenged.

"Oh it's simple, I'm from the future"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko Mitarashi was bored. There was no other way to put it. The third Hokage had forced her to take a mandatory leave from her duties for a while after her last S ranked mission. It didn't go bad, better than expected really, but the old man was worried because she had been doing missions for the past year, back to back without a break.

She shook her head as she walked along the forest of death. She could torture whoever was using the entrance. But that didn't seem. Oh, wait yes it did. She whistled and pulled out a kunai flipping it.

She stopped when she saw orange and quickly hid herself to take stock of the situation. She saw a wave of orange, half of them were fighting each other and the rest were trying to climb a tree. Then there was a single one meditating against the tree. Oh yeah, he was also about eight or nine if she had to guess.

She made herself comfy as she decided to watch and see how this would play out. She still needed to torture the brat for playing in her sandbox after all.

Unknown to her a figure stood in the distance watching her and Naruto both. 'It seems my seal worked. He definitely was not doing this until he graduated and it seems my prodding of Iruka is boring fruit, they are friends again, and earlies this time.' the figure said. 'This time it will be different' I swear it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap. I hope ye enjoyed this rewrite.**

**And for those who actually know, the ages are a bit different but I am trying to keep to the same timeline as I can. Naruto failed the exam twice before he passed it at the age of 11 or 12 right? Well anyway, that's how I'm gonna play it for now.**

**Who is this strange man? Will Naruto survive the torture from Anko? Will I finally be able to get a decent amount of sleep? **

**Probably not because I am a full-time College and full-time worker, so sleep is hard **

**Ja ne**

**Ploytoid out**


	2. Genin Exams Round TWO

**Hello to the new chapter. PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END. I hope ye enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it. And thanks for giving it some positivity.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Nine-tailed fox, for the first time since his creation, just blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. Then he narrowed his eyes. The blonde had a serious look and the fox couldn't detect any deceit. "**You expect me to believe this?" **

"I have no reason to lie to you," Naruto said, unmoving from his position. "I said you wouldn't believe me and it's not something I'm sure I believe either. But nothing I've seen has said otherwise. I don't suppose there's a way I can just show you"

The fox snorted, "**Unless you wish to loosen the seal then no. Now onto- what are you doing"**

Naruto had moved up the wall, floating in the air as he did, inspecting the seal. "You said I would need to loosen the seal. Unless I meet Jiraiya in the next week or two then I won't have access to the key that controls the seal. So I need to do it manually."

Kurama blinked again. "**You would give me freedom, Ningen?"**

"Of course. You may think you are a being of uncontrollable hate, but in the future, I master it, and your chakra. We even become friends, partners if you would. You told me your name when we did." Naruto said before he tore a piece of the corner off. The effect was immediate.

Dark red chakra filled the room as the bars around the cage became thinner. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt the chakra enter his system, forcing him into the real world to try and do damage control. But to Kurama, something else was going on.

Like a switch had been flipped things started to become clearer to the nine-tailed fox. Senses that weren't his own filled his presence, he could fill the outside world again. And with a little concentration, a bubble appeared before him, and in it was a vision of a blonde little boy.

In the outside world Naruto snapped his eyes open. The red cloak that he was familiar with was ever-present as he filled the vile chakra around him. It felt good, like a small piece of power he used to wield. He could do anything right now. Maybe even squash those bugs who thought they were-.

Naruto stopped and growled as he tried to get the chakra under control, it's negative aura and hatred coursing through him as well. Unknown to him Anko stood in a tree, shocked. One moment the sea of orange was doing the various task as they were ordered and then the next second a powerful chakra came from the one at the tree, causing the others to dispel.

But she was also shocked when he started to radiate killing intent, more than what should be possible. A shiver ran through her as she remembered the one time she felt it before, the night nine years ago. 'When did he learn to tap into IT'S chakra' she said as she finally looked at the blonde.

It looked like he was trying to control the small burst, and if the increase in growling wasn't worrying enough, the increase in chakra was. The cloak around him started to become dense and she noticed that his eyes started to bleed from blue to purple, then to red with slits in them. His whiskers and canines started to become pronounced and the cloak started to make a single tail of chakra behind him.

To Naruto, it seemed like a never-ending flood of hatred and surprisingly loneliness. He found it hard to think, the overwhelming chakra almost too much to bear. But he just stood there and let it run its course. He needed to hurry and leave. The forest of death may be near the wall but with the amount of chakra he was releasing, he knew that at least the Anbu and the Hokage felt it.

Then the world went red, he couldn't.t control it. "**Control yourself Ningen! Release your control of my charka, before you destroy yourself." **Naruto just roared.

Anko cursed and knew she had to step in. she quickly jumped down and made to say something. But she never got the chance as Naruto appeared in front of her, fist in her gut, sending her sailing into a tree. She growled, cursing herself for letting her guard down, and for underestimating Naruto.

She remembered the one time her squad had come into contact with Yonbi Jinchuuriki. Her sensei had told them not to underestimate a jinchuuriki or the bijuu chakra they used. He was probably equally laughing and cursing her from his grave the bastard. She clicked her teeth as got up and hardened her eyes. The nine-year-old just growled.

"Okay kid, looks like Aunty Anko's gotta pound some sense into you. I'll give you a chance to stop now and I promise to use nonlethal snakes when I bind and torture you," she said. The blonde boy just vanished in a blur. Anko followed him and this time was prepared.

When Naruto came close and swiped she had leaned back at the last minute and pivoted on her foot, burying her foot in the blonde's head before he went flying into a tree, a sizable hole being formed. He got up and growled once again. The flow of chakra had stopped growing, a second tail forming but stopping there, a pair of ears now hung above his head, his eyes held a lifeless glint.

Anko sighed as she brought out a kunai and making a seal. "**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands" **She shouted, launching varying snakes at Naruto trying to bind him. It seemed to work as they coiled around him, causing Anko to smirk, which was then turned into a scowl as the snakes hissed in pain, the chakra cloak burning them, forcing them to let Naruto free. "Come on Gaki, I really need you to calm down," she said Naruto launched himself again but before she could react a staff found its way at his head, sending him flying again.

She turned and saw the Hokage, full battle guard with his Anbu guard, "Anko, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I felt him enter the forest and decided to investigate. He was meditating and then suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra came to life. I think he accidentally tapped into and pulled too much. He's like a wild animal. He's not hard to predict but that chakra gives him a boost, one hell of a boost if I may add." She said holding her stomach, his punch had either fractured or broke a rib.

Hinzuren sighed as Naruto stoop back up growling, his killing intent spiking, "Naruto, my boy, you seem to be going through your rebellious faze early." he said taking a stance, Naruto started to sprint on all fours, straight at the Kage. The Anbu actually whistled, it wasn't every day you found someone who would actually try to kill Kage without batting an eye. Hinzuren waited until Naruto was close before he swung his staff at Naruto, causing him to sail into another tree. "I need to ask you to calm down." dammit why did Tenzo need to be out of the village.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up in the tree, why did they stop him. The civilians need to pay. They needed to pay for everything, all the pain, all the suffering. '**Really Ningen? You had a lifetime to face this and you still let your anger hold you such?'**

The voice of the fox penetrated his head. Naruto ignored him. "**Where is the shinobi who stood before me? The one that I respected? The one that fought a war with me? Are you willing to become the demon they call you? Are you ready to become a true monster?" **he yelled.

He hadn't seen through all of the memories, but he did watch the last thing Naruto remembered before he got sent back, at least confirming he was a timer traveler. "**Is this really you? Naruto!"**

That seemed to snap something in him as he stood back up and roared. The Third Hokage had no doubt the entire village heard it. It was filled with pain and sadness, and as it started to die the cloak started to fade as well, before Naruto fell forward exhaustion completely taking him over.

Anko moved forward to check on the boy, a hint of worry in her eyes. She had watched over Naruto when he was younger, his story so very much like her own. Sarutobi sighed as he too approached. Just in time as the field started to fill with other ninjas who had finally responded to the amount of chakra and killing intent being released.

Sarutobi winced as he came closer to Naruto. He looked at his wrist in surprise. There was a small cut on the underside of his wrist, apparently one of Naruto's claws had caught before he was battered away. He coughed and hid it, for now, it would heal. "All of you, go back to your post. The crisis has been handled for now. A briefing will be spread at a later date" He waited as the jonin and other ninja hesitated before nodding and leaving, "Anko?"

"He's fine. Just a severe case of chakra exhaustion." She reported. Hinzuren nodded as he thought.

"Take him into the woods, to the tower in the middle of the forest. We don't need him waking up the hospital and start rampaging again" He said, "I need to get with some of my shinobi but I will make my way later, watch him until then."

"Understood. If I may, sir?" she asked. The old man gave her a look. A thought came to her head and she didn't know why she felt the need to act on it. "If he passes his genin exam, I wish to be his instructor."

This actually surprised the older ninja. He had tried for a few years now for Anko to take a team, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Sir, no one will understand him as I can. And he's grown distrustful of authoritative figures. If I can train him, and him alone, I can open him up. He often wanders these woods, we've had a conversation or two." she said holding the boy in her arms.

Sarutobi thought on those words for a moment, "I will think on this Anko" he said as jumped away. Anko sighed as she ran into the woods.

If she was honest, the decision to take Naruto as an apprentice was rash and was made on the spot. But something about that roar, the sadness that filled it, it was as if the little blonde was calling out for something like a young pup would call for its mother. It pained her to hear it, knowing full well what the hatred of the village caused for him.

Her own past with Orochimaru made sure of it, that she would forever be feared as a kunoichi that would betray them. All but a select few had been nice to her, and she didn't want Naruto to suffer the same fate. Thought with his tenant it seemed that would be impossible.

**With Sarutobi.**

He had immediately called a council meeting. They would want answers, which he would be hard-pressed to give. As he walked into the council chambers he noted that every single member was there, no absences. He also noted that some of them look terrified while the shinobi looked impassive.

"Good day to you all, and forgive me for such short notice. No doubt you all either heard or felt the incident earlier." He stated. One of the elder council members, Koharu, stood.

"Don't try to hide it, old friend. Any shinobi trained could that vile killing intent or that oppressive chakra for miles out. What has the brat done now? Are our fears of the seal failing finally coming to light?" she barked.

"You will sit down, councilwoman! I am the Hokage, and you will remember that when you address me in this sitting" Hinzuren warned. "And for your information, no. Tobestsu Jonin, Anko Mitarashi, was present when this transpired. Naruto tapped into the beast charka while training, completely by accident, and he couldn't control the sudden influx of it."

Homura growled this time. "With due respect, Mitirashi-san is the last person that boy needs to be around. We don't know if that curse will affect the bijuu" he said, causing some of the civilians to agree.

Tsume Inuzuka, a tall browned-haired woman with a fierce attitude, stood. "Anko Mitarashi is not a curse. My daughter is fine friends withs her I'll have you know. She is a respectable Kunoichi and has a damn fine mission record." she growled Komaru growling beside her.

That's when the bandaged Warhawk, Danzo Shimura, stood up. "And not the point. My offer still stands. If he cannot control it now, then he needs to be trained to control it so it won't happen again. I will train the boy, and he will be the strongest weapon Konoha will have."

"For the last time no Danzo, I know your methods. I will not subject Naruto to the mental abuse you would subject him to. He takes his genin exams tomorrow and when he passes he will be given a teacher who will help me grow." Sarutobi said/ growled.

"You would let that demon become a ninja? So he may become strong enough to take his revenge on us?" a civilian shouted. Hinzuren hardened his eyes as he snapped his fingers. In a swift blur the head of the very same civilian now rolled across the floor, the body it belonged to, gone in the wind with the Anbu who had taken his head off.

"My law is clear. Naruto's status is to be unspoken of, or death is imminent. I called this meeting, not to incur punishment, but to spread light on the situation. For a moment think. Naruto has tapped into the beast chakra, accidentally at the age of 9. With only two years into the academy. Most jinchuuriki don't accomplish contact with their beast until they have graduated." He said causing most to widen their eyes.

"And there is that, Should we allow him to graduate this early? Not only did he join two years early. He also is graduating two years early." Hiashi Hyuuga said. "Konoha is no longer at war, we no longer have to need to push war-ready genin out of the academy anymore"

"Regardless, He will. Itachi Uchiha graduated at six, became chunin at seven, and then ANBU captain at 13. Kakashi graduated as a genin at 6, chunin at 7, and jonin not even six months at that, he now sits in the Anbu, one of the strongest ninja in the village. Naruto has that same potential, which is why I allowed him to move to this year's graduating class."

"And his team?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked,

"Undecided right now but under review. Naruto has potential and I will see it realized." Hinzuren said, "Tomorrow is the exam and the jonin sensei will gather to decide on teams. Mitarashi has offered to train him herself, surprised me really."

Inoichi, a war-scarred jonin commander with a feminine look spoke up, "Hokage-sama, with due respect, what are the boy's skills? Inarura-chan is in his class but doesn't say much other than he is loud."

The old Hokage thought for a moment. "His skills are an enigma. Given his status, genjutsu will forever be out of his reach unless something drastic happens. But the other area's are astounding. He is only an academy student, so his ninjutsu is nil but he takes to chakra like a fish. His taijutsu is abysmal, if only because I believe someone is sabotaging him." of course his statements were cut off as the civilians were starting to yell, a quick blast of KI shut them up.

"Aas I was saying, though his taijutsu leaves much to be desired, his stamina and bullheadedness work in his favor. He can shrug off blows that most chunin couldn't and for those he can't they heal almost as fast he gets them. He can literally take as much as he can dish out. Clear front line assault. But it's stealth that you would be surprised at." He said only to be interrupted again.

This time Choza Akamitchi spoke up, "I've heard the tales though I don't stake much into rumors." he said

"You all saw the Hokage Monument earlier this week correct? Naruto did that, in a bright orange jumpsuit, in front of the ENTIRE VILLAGE, and was only caught when he was done. Then proceeded to bring the ENTIRE ANBU CONTINGENT, you know just about every Anbu in the city that wasn't on a mission, on a village-wide manhunt that lasted-" The Hokage stopped to think for a minute trying to remember the exact number. An anbu with a dolphin mask appeared and bowed before the older ninja.

"4 hours and 57 minutes, Hokage-sama," he said. Hinzuren nodded as he made a motion, the Anbu disappearing.

"Yes, for almost five hours, and was only stopped when Naruto's chunin instructor found him, with whatever ability he has. Every stealth test put in front of him, he's passed, excelled. In fact, the academy students have already done their stealth exams, two days ago I believe. Shikaku, I believe you have the test results." He said. Shikaku muttered something about troublesome before looking through a storage scroll. He looked to it before he brought out a single scroll.

He stayed silent as he read through the scroll, his eyes widening as he did so, "What does it say old friend?" Inoichi asked his long time friend.

"For the Civilians who don't know, the Stealth Exam is proctored by Anbu Captain or Stealth Specialist. The proctor for this exam was Anko Mitiarashi, a current expert who held the record for a score of 199/200. Naruto scored...220/200. He scored higher than even the Hokage." He said in a hushed voice, unsure of what he was reading.

This shocked Hinzuren, as he had yet to see the document. "He scored 20 extra points?" Shikaku furrowed his eyebrow as he began to read out loud.

"The exam was simple, hide from the Proctor and a team of chunnin in a safe area of Ground 44. The exam is to last 4 hours to 6 if necessary. Examinee Naruto Uzumaki not only hid the best but was only found out at the end of the 6-hour mark. He apparently had hinged himself into a senbon the protector was using to hold her bun up. He held the henge the entire time and only released it when the proctor rang the end of exam bell" He said, causing mixed reactions throughout the chambers.

The civilians didn't believe it only because they didn't believe it. The shinobi side was a different matter. Most were amazed. Holding a henge for more than twenty minutes was a hard challenge for even the best genin. Most adults didn't have the chakra nor the control to hold it for over two hours. Too the old Sarutobi that meant something else.

'How in the blazes was he able to suppress his chakra enough to hide that long? Even the worst sensory ninja should be able to sense Naruto. Most impressive my boy.' Hinzuren shook his head. "That matters little, he will pass and he has potential. If nothing else this meeting has come to an end. Danzo, if you would meet me in my office, please." he quickly got up and left.

Danzo narrowed his eyes brow but did as he was told. Not too long later he was waiting in the office. Hinzuren stepped in a few minutes later. "It's bad manners to make someone wait, Sarutobi"

"I'm sorry, I got caught with one of my Shinobi, but that matters little. I wish to strike a bargain with you." He said shuffling some folders. He pulled one up. "Let's cut to the chase. I know you have root active. You've hidden your tracks well. Tobirama-sensei would be proud. But for now, I have need of it, some much so that I would be able to reinstate under some new rules. As of now, I give you free rein to tell me whatever you wish, under diplomatic immunity. Whatever you say cannot be used against you in a state of trial, so swear on the title Hokage" he said with a serious look on his face.

This shock Danzo beyond anything he had expected. "So what do you need my Root to do? And how would you reinstate it?" he said simply. "And what has you so worried that you would go so far to get me on your side?"

"I think you're fully aware of Otogakure, stationed in Kusa. Orochimaru has a hand in that, I am certain. That's not what has got me worried. No, a spy has informed that Iwa has been talking to Kusa, extensively. " He said.

Danzo quirked an eyebrow. He knew about Oto, hell he had helped some of Orochimaru's subordinates find the land. But this talk with Iwa… "What do you need of me, old friend?"

"As of right now, with my authority as Sandaime Hokage, I hereby declare Root a black ops organization. No one is to know of its existence. Everyone under your command will report to you and you will report to me. I want a _detailed _list of all operatives. And further members will be sent to you by me." He said holding out a scroll and signing it with a flourish. "In turn, I grant you freedom in the shadows. If there is a threat to the village you are to dispose of it, silently. Report to me on all movements."

"I...I must be honest, I did not expect this. Does this threat make you fear so much? I've not seen this much spine since the Second Shinobi War." Danzo said.

"Danzo, I have never liked your method, but our goals are the same, peace for Konoha. Yet I wish for peace for all, you seek for Konoha to be at the top. Dark times are ahead, I need to know that the village will be okay. I will be the Light, you will be the Shadow. As we have always been. Only this time I will recognize you as such" Hinzuren said as he looked outside the window, "And before you get it in your head, Naruto is the only one you cannot touch. But I do have something, an idea."

He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Danzo, "This holds potential…'"

(**With Naruto, Mindscape)**

Naruto groaned as he sat up, his entire body hurt. "Ow, Kurama what hit me?"

"**YOU DID" **a voice shouted at him. Naruto blinked a few times as he tried to remember what he was doing. He was training and then….

"Was not expecting that. I'm pretty sure the entire village felt that. We' this'll be fun when I have to lie to Jiji about this." Naruto said as he started to think again, "Also what was with you trying to help me, you're supposed to be full of evil and hatred right now"

Kurama growled at that, "**You did your task, I was able to watch some of your memories. Didn't see much before you started to go berserk."**

"That doesn't answer my question." Naruto pointed out.

"**I saw your Fourth Great Shinobi War. My future self was willingly, willfully, and gladly giving you chakra. Working with you. I need to understand. I need to know why he thought you were worthy enough! And until I do I can't let you die."**

Naruto grinned, "So, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune finally found a problem that not even he could blast through." A tail slammed him into the nearby wall with a growl.

"**Be glad you intrigue me, or I would kill you and that village of yours. Rest assured, I will find out," **he said forcing Naruto out of the seal.

Anko was bored again. Naruto had been out for almost 16 hours. And The Hokage had only told her to keep an eye on Naruto. If he didn't wake up in time for the exams then he would be tested for a field promotion. But that didn't mean she had anything to do. She heard a groan come from the couch.

'Finally'

Naruto groaned as he slowly got up. He blinked as he saw white walls but didn't recognize his surroundings. He could smell the scent of the forest but that was it. "Good to see you awake brat." he looked to see Anko reading a scroll with a cup of coffee.

"Snake Devil?" Naruto asked, sleepily confused. Now normally if someone had called her that they would meet the end of a rather venomous cobra. But Naruto had a special right to call her that.

With a grin, she responded, "I see you still need a lesson on how to respond to your betters. Saru-chan would love to meet you again, she said it's been a long time since such prey has given her a chase." she said a snake coming out of her trench coat. Naruto sweated before shaking his head.

"Umm, what happened?" he asked, eyeing the brown snake looking at him.

Anko opened her mouth before closing it and frowned. Sarutboi didn't want Naruto to know yet. Had made a cover story for her to tell the boy. "You unlocked a bloodline we think. From what I told the Hokage, he thinks you have an unheard bloodline. When you woke it up, you lost yourself to battle lust. Though it appears something snapped you out of it. If you want the whole story ask the Hokage."

Naruto frowned as well, 'Must be under orders from Jiji.' okayyyyy where am I"

Anko grinned again, "Why you're in my playground, all alone, oh what shall I do with you now?" she hummed to herself and looked at the clock. "Seems you lucked out brat. Academy starts in thirty minutes if you want to take the exam you might want to hurry."

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at the clock, "Thanks for looking after me Anko. I'll see you later," leaping out the nearest window,

Anko went back to her scroll before a thought hit her "Does he realize how high up we are?"

"AHHHHH, FUCK, SHIT, GODDA- CRACK- FUCKING- SNAP- AHHHHHHH" She heard the screams.

"He'll be fine."

(**With Iruka, 29 minutes later)**

Iruka sighed as he took roll, noticing that his favorite blonde was not present. 'Where are you Naruto? You were supposed to make genin today'

He cleared his throat, a stack of papers in his hands. "Okay class, listen up. Today you take the Genin Certification Exam. Should you pass you'll be made genin of Konoha and assigned to a team, this first portion will-''

He was interrupted as the door was slammed open. Naruto entered with a pant, an obvious sheen of sweat over him. One of the students near the door rose her eyebrow and passed him a water bottle. Naruto took it and downed it in a few gulps.

"Sorry about that Iruka, got knocked out in the forest, woke up late." he said, "Thank you Kaira" the black-haired girl nodded as he took his seat.

"Naruto why do you look like you fell through the forest?" Iruka asked, he wasn't wrong. Naruto's outfit was full of twigs and dirt.

"Because I did Iruka-sensei. Don't worry about it." Naruto said, "Please continue on with the exams."

Iruka sighed, "Anyways, the test will be split into three sections. The first section is a written test. The second is a split task, half a throwing portion and the other half will be a taijutsu portion. And the final will be a ninjutsu portion. Each of the other two will be in more detail when you reach it." he said, beginning to pass out the papers.

"The Written Test is simple. You have forty questions and an hour to answer them. Cheating will result in immediate failure." Once everyone had a test he took out a clock and set the timer, "Start now"

Naruto looked at his paper and grinned.

**1- Name the Four Hokage**

Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju

Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju

Sandaime Hokage, current, Sarutbo Hinzuren

Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze

**2- Name the power Unique to the First Hokage**

Mokuton- Wood release

**3- Name all Alliance Treaties the Leaf holds**

None. The Leaf holds a nonaggression pact with Iwa, signed at the end of the Third Shinobi War, a trade deal with Kumo, and an open borders pact with Suna.

The test went on, Naruto knew most of the answers, though the test seemed different from what he remembered. Probably another sabotage but he ignored it. The questions got harder but he knew enough. He finished with ten minutes left so he decided to look around his classroom.

It was mainly civilians. There were only four clan members here. Inarura Yamanaka, a petite blonde with a fierce look in her eyes. Shison Aburama, who looked a lot like Shino but wore a beige coat. Kaiser Inuzuka, and his ninken, Kyoamaru, was a brown-haired boy with a free spirit and a fierce attitude to match it, and the last was Nakamura Nara, another girl with short black hair and a laid back attitude, and she was currently sleeping.

The rest were civilians. The only one to note was Asui Naruke, she was cousins with Yugao Uzuki if he remembered correctly. The young girl had a small frame but it was lean with still-developing muscles. Her purple hair was tied in a neat ponytail and a wooden katana was beside her. Naruto frowned as he looked at her.

Asui was killed in the invasion, along with Hayato, which caused his ever-loving Neko masked anbu to fall into deep despair. She would live this time if he could help it. Naruto remembered that she was very kind, offering to train with Naruto when Yugao was off on missions. Last time their friendship ended when Naruto failed two more times and she was killed before he could talk to her again as a genin.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the classroom. Naruto grinned as he instantly recognized the green spandex suit and the bushy eyebrows. He had a smile on his face but waited for Irukka, "Okay class, the written test is over. Let me introduce the proctor for the next exam, the Throwing portion, and the taijutsu portion"

"YOSH! I am the beautiful blue beast of the Hidden Leaf Might Guy. Resident Taijutsu Expert and Weapons Master." he shouted going into his Guy Pose, grinning teeth, and a thumbs up."If you will follow me. We shall make way to the dojo. My Eternal Rival will also be there."

The class all had different reactions. Some people were scared of his eyebrows, some thought he was cool, the others thought he was creepy. But Naruto didn't care. He was the first one up and saluted to the older ninja. "Lead the way Bushybrow-sensei"

Iruka scowled and went to scold the boy but Guy grinned even wider. He knew who the boy was. "Your flames of youth shine brightly indeed. Iruka, be proud of your students. Come on then. I will race you to the dojo if anyone can beat me they will be exempt from the taijutsu exam." Guy said, causing the rest of the class to widen their eyes and scamper out of the classroom, everyone except Nakamura who groggily got up and groaned.

"You know you can't exempt them?" Iruka questioned. Guy merely winked and disappeared.

Reappearing in the dojo he could feel the students running. He saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, "I have lit the flames of youth. A little competition is all they needed to get moving." Kakashi was reading a book before looked up, as if he only now realized Guy was here.

"You say something Guy," he asked causing the jonin to growls.

"Damn you and your hip attitude my eternal Rival."

"Also you lost your so-called competition," the masked ninja said turning a page of his book and pointing. Guy turned his head and saw a mop of blonde hair waiting on the sidelines with a grin. "He got here a little bit ago before you did." Guy opened his mouth in shock and then grinned.

"The flames of youth shine brightly in you, Naruto-Kun. I cannot wait to test you. For you see I made a white lie, you will still have to take the test." he shouted. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and waited. it didn't take long for the rest of the class to get there out of breath. "Alright class listen up. This is my eternal rival, he will be in charge of the Throwing Exam. Half of you will split up and do that while the other half will take the Taijutsu exam."

The class was divided and the first test was the Kunai test. Kakashi, the lazy pervert he was, made it simple. Ten targets, ten kunai, and ten shurikens. The students had three minutes in total. After you threw you were to run and get the weapons. Naruto found it very boring and very Kakshi like.

He made a note about the rest of his class. All four of the clan members were doing the taijutsu portion first. Most of the civilians were doing as expected, getting 4/10 or 5/10. His attention perked when Asui went up. She had a very determined face and quickly started to throw out her kunai. The blonde grinned and whistled when she hit a bullseye with 9/10 our her kunai and 8/10 of her shuriken, the best one so far.

She held her head high as she went and collect the weapons. After going to the sidelines shoe noticed Naruto's grin. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing. Besides the fact you're probably the only civilian in this class that'll make it to chunin." Naruto said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"So you admit I'm better than you? Or were you not included in that list of civilians" Asui asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oi! I belong to a clan, I just haven't found them yet" He retorted, "Besides I bet I can beat you" he challenged.

"Oh yeah, I'll take that bet," She said with a smirk, "What are the terms"

Naruto blinked not expecting her to take the challenge but his prankster side started to come out as he began thinking, an idea popped in his head. "If I win, you have to let me treat you to a date tonight as a place of my choosing"

Asui didn't let the smirk fall of her face, but she wasn't expecting his challenge either. "Sure, how bad can that be, I won't say no to free food. Though knowing you it might just be ramen. Let's see...if I win you have to let me burn all of those hideous orange jumpsuits"

Naruto went wide-eyed, "But Orange is Kami's gift to mand kind, after ramen. Oh you are so on," he said, as his name was called. He didn't know why he had basically asked Asui out. But he did know that he did have a crush on her at some point, before Sakura that was. Kakashi looked over his book, curious.

'He's considered the dead last of his class, Minato-sensei would be ashamed. Let's see how much of that rumor is false.'

Naruto waited as Kakashi called for him to start. Right as he did he looked at Asui and winked, and with one motion, threw five kunai, all five hitting their mark, causing Asui to wide slack-jawed. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed eight Shuriken, four in each hand, and took aim. With a loud THUNK, all eight also hit their mark. He grabbed the remaining five kunai and two shurikens and smirked.

With eyes closed he jumpers and did a very flamboyant twirl, releasing the weapons from their hands. Almost everyone paying attention went slack-jawed as well. A perfect score. He smirked as he walked over to Asui. "And for your information, it won't be Ramen. You still live next to the weapons store right?"

Asui blinked and cursed at the same moment. "Yeah, damn Naruto. You've been hiding your skills. I can't believe I got suckered into a date with a boy two years younger than me"

Naruto just grinned, "Of course. I'm awesome. I'll be by at 6, casual." he said. Guy got everyone's attention, ready for the group to switch. Now was the taijutsu portion.

"Alright listen up. You'll be given a five-minute time limit. Your objective is to either hit me five times or dodge five of my strikes. Or it could be a mix of both. I will call out instructions during the spar. Understood? Any questions?"

Asui raised her hands, "Hai! My taijutsu style is a mix of Kenjutsu as well. May I use my katana?" She asked showing her wooden katana.

"Of course. Let your flames of youth shine brightly! Are there any volunteers?" Guy shouted again, Naruto and Asui both raised their hands. "Very well, Asui will go first followed by Naruto. Come on up and take your stance."

Asui walked up, making sure her purple hair was tied properly. She took a deep breath as she took her stance. If Naruto remembered correctly, Yugao's style was called Feathers Shadow" and from what he could see Asui was using the same style, her blade in a two-handed grip by her face and her feet spaced evenly with her shoulders.

Guy called for the spar to begin, her objective was offense, so she rocketed forward. Her sword by her sword as she ran to the side before twirling on her feet and letting her blade catch the momentum of her spin, flashing forward to Guy's side.

He simply leaned backward, letting the sword flow harmlessly in front of him. Asui continued her spin, taking leaning down as she did and raising her leg in a sweep. The older ninja simply jumped over it but Asui was expecting this as she once again followed through with her spin allowing the momentum to carry her upwards into a haymaker right into Guy's chest.

It didn't do much damage but she had hit him. The purple hair girl quickly recovered and continued on, her style flowing between her Katana swipes and kicks. She was successful in getting three more hits before her time was called.

She stopped, panting and sweating."Good job Asui. Most youthful indeed. Take a breather, you've earned it. Naruto you're up next." Guy said, not even winded.

Asui smirked as she looked at Naruto, a challenging look in her eyes. "Care for another bet?" Naruto paused but shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "If you can beat me I'll pay for this date, but if you can't not only do you pay but I get to pick where we eat"

"You're on Asui-_chan,_" He said, smirking at the emphasis on the -chan. Asui narrowed her eyes but watched Naruto walk up to Guy. 'Do I use Frog Kumite? Or do I use that? Meh, not like I have reason to hide it. I still need to finish it though, never had a chance to finish it in the future.'

His mind made up he took his stance, getting a confused look out of everyone and quirked eyebrow from Guy. Naruto stood straight up, and let his upper body drop a little, letting his hands hand by his side. With a little bit of chakra, his fingers became slightly sharper, like claws.

This had been a style he was working on before the war started. It used the reaction time of Frog Kumite and Naruto's innate flexibility allowing him to move as if he was multijointed. He also learned that he could make his hands into claws which worked in his favor. Turing it into a very unpredictable style. "I'm ready when you are, Bushy Brow-sensei."

"Interesting stance Naruto-Kun I do not recognize it," Guy said, taking the Iron fist stance. "Could it be a style you are working on?"

"You would be right Guy-sensei. I haven't tested it out yet, so this will be its first beta test." Naruto admitted causing Guy to grin.

"I am very honored to hear that Naruto-Kun. I would be very glad to test it out. In light of that, you will be doing a mixed exam. You have to hit me four times and successfully dodge or block four of my attacks." Guy said he saw Naruto tense. "Hajime." much to his surprise Naruto didn't rush him, merely watching him. He nodded and took the initiative. He flew forward rushing into Naruto's guard, throwing a left punch.

Naruto leaned left and spun on his heel, away from the fist and under the followup spin kick that Guy had sent towards Naruto. Said blonde, using his spin jumped up, and twists his body to fling his hands into Guy, hoping to scratch his chest.

Guy had seen it coming and blocked his chest. His reaction, expecting the chest attack, was not ready for Naruto to twist downward and spin on his hands to kick into the unguarded rib. Guy however recovered quickly and caught Naruto in his stomach with his own kick, a bit harder than he meant to if he was honest.

The kick sent Naruto flying but he landed with a backflip. But he was brought to his knees and started to cough. "Damn Bush Brow-sensei. You got some real power in that kick of yours." Guy blinked and realized the strength he had used in the kick, but said nothing and took his stance again.

'This style, this speed, and flexibility. Any genin outside of the Hyugas or Inuzuka would be hard pressed to stop this. The hell with how he moves he could juke out the Sharingan, almost like it was meant to counter it. I forgot he was an academy student for a moment.' he thought for a moment and nodded.

"Hold Naruto-Kun, I don't need to see any more. You're getting a perfect score for the Taijutsu portion." Guy said. Naruto blinked and let his stance down.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked, understandably confused.

"It's very simple Naruto-Kun. You caught me off guard. I hit you with more force than I meant to in a reaction to my instincts. That alone means you're probably stronger than most genin right now in taijutsu. I don't need to test you anymore" Guy said making a note. Naruto nodded and walked over to Asui, once again with her haw hanging.

"How in the crap did you do that! How many more secrets have you been hiding?" Asui asked.

"Well when over half the village hates you learn to not stand out more than you want to," Naruto said with a half shrug. "Excited for my date, never been on one. Any advice?"

Asui furrowed her eyebrows, in fake thought. "Well depends on the lucky girl. What's she like?"

Naruto cupped his chin, now too in fake thought. "Well, she's sweet most of the time, probably a bit sadistic with how she swings her wooden death stick." Asui grinned sweetly,.

"Well then don't make said girl swing her death stick and you'll be fine," she said, a comfortable silence settling between the two. Her thoughts went to the blonde. Her parents had always taught her to keep an open mind and her cousin, Yugao, had taught her not to make unnecessary enemies.

The blonde boy next to her had always confused her. He always had so much energy, enough to make their chunin teachers sweat during their exercises. She knew Naruto was extremely nice but was a big prankster. She also knew that most of the village was not fond of him, though she didn't know why. He had never given her a reason to dislike him, and she had never given him a reason to be mean.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Guy call the exams to close. "Oi, Asui," Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked. "It's time to go. We're heading to lunch." She nodded and soon the class was outside.

Asui looked at the bento and sighed. Her mother had given her a large lunch, too big for her to eat. After a quick thanks, she went to dig in when something caught her eye. A certain blonde something. She looked up and saw Naruto. More precisely he was hanging upside down on a tree while sitting cross-legged in a meditation stance. She also noted he didn't have any lunch.

She thought for a second before closing her bento. "Naruto? What are you doing?" She asked said blonde looked at her for a second before he dropped.

"I'm practicing my chakra control. We'll all learn this eventually." He said, his stomach grumbled but he ignored it. Asui frowned.

"Naruto, do you not have any lunch?" she asked.

"No, I didn't have time to shop yesterday" 'Not that any shop will sell to me without overpricing everything' he said finishing his sentence in his head.

"Mom made too much for me in this bento, care to share the secret while you munch on some lunch?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you didn't know, I uploaded a new story called A Pagan's View, A Harry Potter story. My first HP story actually. I'm not sure if I'll finish but I've wanted to try my hand at it for a while and finally got the courage to try so…**

**Anyway, I am officially making this A NarutoxOCxOC. Guess who the first girl is Insert eye roll**

**I realized how I wanted this story to progress and for that Naruto is going to finish his genin exams a bit early. Does anyone want to make bets on who his team Sensei is going to be? **

**Thanks to SilverKingofGames for being my beta reader. **

**enjoy **

**Ja ne, **

**Ploytoid out**


End file.
